


bubble baths

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slight Nudity, baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: you’ve had a hard day, Newt distracts you.





	

You trudged your way down the road to the cosy cottage that you shared with your fiancé, a slight chill in the air as the sun sunk into the horizon, colouring the sky with pinks and oranges. Rolling your aching shoulders before you groped around your bag for the keys to the oak front door. Pushing the door shut behind you, ‘I’m home sweetheart’ you called through the house, but no answer reached you. Wandering into the living room, you found Newt’s case in the middle of the floor. Knowing that he would more than likely be a while in there, you decided to run yourself a bath.

 

Turning the taps on the large claw foot bath, you stripped down to your underwear, waiting for the bath to fill, deciding to spoil yourself, you added a few drops of lavender, before testing the water.

 

It was perfect, sinking below the warm sweet smelling water was pure bliss, soothing your aching muscles and easing your troubled mind.

 

You allowed your mind to wander as the water worked it’s magic, in some far corner of your brain you could hear light footsteps, reluctantly you fluttered your eyes open, to find Newt leaning on the door frame, a slight smirk on his face.

 

“enjoying the view are we?’ you asked a little cheekily, ‘oh definitely, you look much to inviting’ his voice was a little deeper than usual as he made his way towards you, sitting himself down by the bath, combing his fingers through your damp hair.

 

“hard day, love?’ you only sighed and nodded in response, leaning into his gentle touch. “would you join me?’ You took baths together quite often, it wasn’t necessarily a sexual act, it was more about being close and offering comfort to one another.  

 

Placing a soft kiss to your temple, Newt began unbuttoning his shirt, his waistcoat probably long forgotten somewhere in the case, one of the creatures using it as a nest.

 

He stepped into the delightful water, settling himself down,  his long legs on either side of you own. He began massaging your aching feet, that sat between his legs. You tilted your head back, as newt took you to heaven, all your worries melting away with his gentle touch, ‘you do spoil me Mr Scamander’ you murmured, he chuckled as he continued ‘it’s all you deserve love’ he brought his knees up to chest, moving your legs so that he could shuffle his way between them.

 

You rested your hands on his knees, as he leant in for a tender kiss, you brought your hand up to his jaw, the stubble there was longer than Newt usually allowed it. You furrowed your brow as you pulled away slightly, catching your breath, you kept your fingers on his cheek, ‘you need a shave, you’re getting furry, mister’. You reached over to the cabinet by the sink next to the bath, grabbing Newt’s shaving cream and his shaving brush.

 

Sending Newt a cheeky smile you squirted the foam into your palm, scooping some up onto the brush, and painting it onto his handsome face, he let out a chuckle as you did, ‘what are you’ you cut him off by brushing the foam over his mouth, ‘you deserve to be spoiled too’ you murmured, placing your hand on his bare shoulder as you leant over to gather his razor.

 

Placing a kiss on his nose, you tilted his head, so you had better access to his jaw. You would pepper kisses on each new patch of skin exposed to you.

 

“much better, you look like my Newt again’ you murmured against his cheek, your breath tickling at his skin.

 

He placed a gentle finger under your chin and brought you to him before giving you an affectionate kiss, pulling away slightly, resting his forehead against yours, ‘I don’t deserve you love’ his voice barely above a whisper.

 

 

 

Have a great day and be safe

I also have a tumblr, you can find me at http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/ i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences

Master list

<http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist>


End file.
